The tale of an old Myth
by Melodystar101
Summary: You've all heard the tale of the Salem Witch Trials. But, what if I was to tell you it happened a little differently? Follow twin's Selena and Aurora Granger as they share their tale and continue in the present. Follow the immortal witches as they meet the Cullens just 3 short years after Breaking dawn. Not the best summary, but I think you'll like how this goes.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Aurora Granger and my story is unlike any other. My twin Selena and I were born in Salem, Massachusetts in 1674. I know what you're thinking and you're doing the math in your head. Yes, we were alive during the Salem witch trials. You see, things were not as they appeared to be back then. Yes, witches were real but they weren't as most people thought. I know, because my twin sister and I are witches. Okay, again I know what you're thinking. If you're witches back in that time then why haven't we read about you? But it's like I said witches aren't like they were made out to be. Let me explain, you see just like other myths you've heard about we are bent on secrecy. That and we aren't like those witches you read about or watch on TV. We don't sit in our cottage with giant amounts of potions brewing. Yes we have magic and yes we have potions but they weren't kept out in the open. We weren't imbeciles. We knew how to hide, and not many witches were evil either. So how did it get started?

Well a few girls in our Village became ill all of a sudden. They would wake up in the middle of the night after thrashing and screaming. They'd have horrific seizures and claimed to see gruesome and demonic things. When our village had no other explanation they blamed witches for doing "the devils work" But in truth they had no Idea what had caused these girls to become ill, and because it was terrifying for the girls they blamed things they couldn't explain. Witches. But they had no idea what witches were really like. So they sought out the meanest girl in the Village, and though she deserved to be punished for her rudeness and harsh behavior. She didn't deserve the punishment she got. From then on things just got worse, and innocent people died. But, because they had no idea what to actually look for we were never caught for what we are. But growing up and gaining strange powers that you have to keep people from seeing is not easy. We'll get to that later. This story begins in the present in a small town called Fork, Washington. When Selena and I meet a family of Vampires that in the course of one day would rock our world for all eternity.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 1:

Selena and I have been alive for many years. We are currently taking the form of an animal so we can run. You see though we're immortal we can't run fast on our own so we use our magic to transform into animals with immense , we can use magic to fly but we choose to only do that at night with less chance of being spotted. My sister and I are special though, even for our kind. Most Witches are the result of one parent with magic. It wasn't uncommon for young witches to mate with humans. But Selena and I were different because not only do both our parents have magic. But one of our parents, our father to be exact was also a Vampire. That is how we came to be immortal. Most witches are not immortal they do however live for a very long time. The magic in their veins have slowed down their aging. So instead of living to be 80 to 100.. most witches can live to be around 180 to 200. But Selena and I are immortal because the slight bit of Vampire in us that stopped our aging at the age of 16.

Both Selena and I are considered beautiful. I was born with Coal black hair down that now runs down to my waist and I stand at around 4'11". Selena, born with hair so blond that it almost appears white that runs waist length as well and also 4'11". The most unique part about us is our eyes, a vibrant violet from the magic and slight venom in our veins. We survive on our magic to give us energy, and blood if we overuse our magic. To appear normal we can change our eye color to match a humans. Our skin is not as durable as a vampires, but we can't be killed by a knife or a bullet. The magic in us protects our organs and keeps us from bleeding out. The only thing that can kill us is to drain us of our magic. Only a select few of our kind knows how to do that. Each of us has one special ability that the other one does not have. Selena has the special ability to bring life. Meaning she can literally bring someone back from the dead if she needed to. The only limitation to her ability is that person or creature would have had to have been killed in the last 24 hours, longer than that and it wouldn't work. I on the other hand have 3 special ability's. I can see the future, the past, and the present.

Having these ability's do come in handy, so we know we can go without suspicion. We were making our way through the forest of Forks, Washington now. Something drew us here but neither of us knew why. We both froze when we heard footsteps coming fast in our direction. We only knew of one thing that could move that fast! Vampire! Our suspicions were confirmed when we saw a beautiful brunette girl crouched ten feet from us ready to spring right for my sister. I used a spell to open up the brunettes mind to access her thoughts and sent a frantic thought.

"Stop please! We're not animals! We'll show you if you calm down..." The girl froze in place looking frantically between the two of us. I looked to my sister and sent her a thought that we needed to transform back. She nodded and after a short burst of magic we were back in human form getting a gasp from the brunette vampire in front of us. I held my hands up to say we come in peace and began to speak.

"Don't panic, we're not shifters and we are not vampires. We are different from anything you've ever seen. My name is Aurora and this is my twin sister Selena. What you just saw and heard was magic, something both me and my sister possess. I can't explain our full story here in full, but I can promise you we are no threat to you."She looked very wary, I wondered if she was new to being a Vampire. She seemed to think for a split second before answering.

"My name is Isabella Cullen, I live about 20 miles from here with the rest of My family." she spoke with hesitance. _Family? _that must have been why she was going after animals, Vegetarian! Wait _Cullen?!_ I saw Selena's eye's widen at the name too. I could tell she had mixed feelings about meeting a vampire. My thoughts were confirmed again as my sister sent an accusatory thought at me. '_why didn't you tell me we'd were going to meet vampire's here?!" _I explained briefly that this hadn't been in my vision. I knew coming here would be important to us for some reason but I didn't see us meeting Vampires, and I wasn't sure why.

"Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes hardened and she became defensive.

"How do you know our coven leader, Carlisle?!" her voice was hard and tense as if she sensed danger. I cursed myself for being too direct. I thought over my answer trying to think of the one that would give off enough to keep her from attacking us. I had a hunch this Vampire hadn't been a Vampire long. Before I could answer though Selena answered for me.

"First of all, you WON'T speak that way to my sister! Second of all, though it's not really your business WE are respectful enough to value other creatures with an answer. We've known Carlisle for a very long time, how we can not explain at the moment because I don't have the patience to explain twice. And third _young_ Vampire that kind of attitude is one that could get you and those around you attacked one day." I sent her a hard look. She had every right to feel bitter towards Vampires since her mate was a vampire and was killed. However she had no right to be rude to someone we just met especially since she and I both know it's in their nature to be protective and defensive.

"You'll have to excuse Selena, she holds a long rooted grudge against a few of your kind." My sister sent me a glare. Isabella however relaxed and then asked us if we'd like to come and meet her family. I accepted against my sister's wary protests she threw at me in my head. So with a quick explanation to Isabella we transformed back into our animal forms and followed the young Vampire through the woods. I found myself very excited to meet this family, but I had no idea that meeting this Large coven of Vampires would change mine and Selena's lives forever.

**Author's note: I hope you like the first chapter. I really hope it isn't boring for you i just had a lot to explain. I'll try to update as quick as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. I love you all! **


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 2:

We reached a point where we were around a half a mile from a clearing where I had guessed held their house. Isabella seemed slowed to a stop, and turned to face us. She explained that she thought it would be easier to introduce us to the family if we weren't looking like cats. Selena and I snickered but nodded and with a burst of magic we were standing in our human form. We followed the brunette vampire through the trees not knowing what we would find. We entered the clearing to be met with beautiful white three story house. It had to have been here for at least two hundred years but it had been modified. Looking at it from the outside I could only guess how beautiful it had to be on the inside. I could see Selena's awe written all over her face. It looked as though the brunette vampire could too because a look of amusement came to her face. We were getting ready to reach the walk up the steps to the door when a high pitched little voice started to float to us from inside the house.

"Mama mama mama mama!" the voice reached us and the door came open. A young girl who looked around 9 leaped off the porch and into Isabella's arms. My sister gasped as she looked at the girl and suddenly a look of hurt and loss touched her face. I used my magic to teleport behind her. I snaked my arm around her waste pulling us both down to the grass and pulling her into my lap. The force of her past came crashing down around her and she began to sob. We had the attention of both the child and the young vampire as the stared at us confused and bewildered at what just happened. By now there were more Vampires on the porch looking at us, some with concern others with confusion and one with sadness. There were seven of them, eight counting the child and Carlisle was missing. I decided I should probably explain. I turned to the brunette still holding the girl.

"Your daughter, she's a hybrid am I right?" Isabella's face turned to surprise as she simply nodded. I whispered to my sister that I was gonna block our conversation so that she couldn't hear us, I didn't want to upset her further. She nodded, still crying softly. With that I looked to the caramel colored hair vampire that seemed to hold a very motherly look about her. I realized this had to be Carlisle's beautiful mate and I smiled slightly at her.

"Do you mind if we move this into the living room and maybe call Carlisle? I will explain everything as soon as everyone is together."

"oh yes! how rude of me! Yes, please come in and Carlisle should be on his way home actually. He should be here in five minutes. While we're waiting why don't we introduce ourselves!" we all nodded and all the vampires began to enter into the house. I turned to the bronze haired vampire who seemed to know something. I suddenly realized that using my magic strait out would probably be a little rude. I now had no way to get my sister who still seemed quite upset in the house. So with hesitance I asked the bronze vampire.

"Can you do me a favor and carry her into the house? I might be immortal but I didn't get a lot of strength..." he nodded pulling her into his arms and walking into the house with me following. He laid my sister on the couch, leaving a space next to her for me. I gladly sat and laid my sister's head in my lap as silent tears still ran down her face. I looked at the motherly vampire waiting for her to start introductions. She seemed to understand.

"Well first of all, I'm Esme and i'm the mother of this family. The bronze haired one is Edward our first son, he's married to Isabella who you've met and the little girl is Renesmee their daughter. The burly one is Emmet and his wife Rosalie. Then we have Jasper and his wife Alice. We have one more son , who just recently joined our family along with another granddaughter. Our Granddaughter is at school and our son is our hunting. That's everyone except Carlisle which you already know." I smiled at her rushed excited explanation. I could see it in her eyes she loved meeting new people that she didn't have to hide everything from. I guess it was my turn.

"I'm Aurora and this is my twin sister Selena. Since Carlisle already knows the beginning of our story I guess I can explain some. The biggest thing for you to know, is we're immortal and we're witches. We were born in Salem Massachusetts in 1674. Yes, we were alive during the Salem witch trials. I won't go into details right now. Our mother was a witch as well, and she died two centuries ago. She was not immortal, but our father was a special case. He was a wizard, meaning he also had powers. Around 3 centuries ago he was bitten by a vampire and changed into one. So we're technically hybrids ourselves we have a touch of venom in our veins which is how we are immortal. We stopped aging at the age of 16. Selena reacted that way to renesmee, because she had a hybrid daughter as well. She mated to a vampire, around a 100 years ago and they had their hybrid daughter. They were both captured by the Volturi and were killed." I looked around the room to see looks of pain and sadness on everyone's faces. Suddenly, that the small pixie like girl named Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. I knew that look, I'd had that look. I waited for her to come out of her vision and our eyes met. We spoke in unison..

"You can see the future"


End file.
